My family?
by AmiLe
Summary: Serenity grew up thinking that her mother is the only family she has, but it isn't. Before her mother dies, she tells Serenity that her father is still alive and that she have an older sister. SO, what does Serenity do? Well, Tokyo, here she comes! RR
1. Prologue

Title: Reunited (Temporary title)

Name:AmiLe478 

Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com 

Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)

Author's Notes: Ok, don't get mad. I know I haven't finished 'Good-Bye Doesn't Mean Forever', but this story just all of a sudden came to me. I'll update the other story sometimes this weekend, I promise! Now just read this story and tell me what ya'll think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! This is an A/R fic, so no fighting. Everyone's in college!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

Springtime, it's a time when there's new beginning. When nature's reborn to this wonderful world, where the flowers blossom and show their beauty to this world. Where baby birds chirp, squirrels run around finding food, butterflies fluttering in the air. The earth is filled with life all over again. It's suppose to be a time filled with laugher and love, it's a time when nothings suppose to go wrong. A time when earth gives new beginnings to life, but that's not how it was to a certain young blonde girl.

The young girl stood outside her apartment patio, staring over to the park that was right across the street. Watching the kids running around laughing happily, nothing to worry about. She stood there with tears running down her face. '_How could everyone be happy, when someone had just died that day?' _The girl thought bitterly. For she was once that happy a week ago, until everything came crashing down. 

A few hours ago, someone that meant so dearly to her had just died. That person was a wonderful person, she was so kind and pleasant to everyone, especially the young blonde girl. Never once had she ever raise her voice at the young girl. The lady was the greatest mother that anyone could ever have. She was the young girl's only family left, or at least that's what she had thought. Until the young girl's mother told her that her father is still alive and that she also have an older sister. 

The dying woman had said that the two lives in Tokyo, Japan and that the young girl should go there to look for them. The woman had made the young girl promise to go look for her older sister and tell her that her mother loves her a lot. For she never once ever forgot about her first born and oldest daughter. Also, that she's sorry for leaving and never being there to see her grow up. The young girl, seeing her mother's distress had promised that she would find her father and long lost older sister and delivers the message to her. And so our story begins. . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, send me reviews and tell me if I should continue with this story. It I receive no reviews and answered from you all, then I won't continue with this. Ja ne! For now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Reunited (Temporary title)

Name:AmiLe478 

Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com 

Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I wasn't going to put this chapter up, but then I decided to put it up anyways. The others will the up soon too! Also, I'd have to warn ya, if I don't get lots of reviews for this story. Then I'll stop updating it, cause I'll think that you guys don't like the story. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! 

This is an A/R fic, so no fighting. Everyone's in college!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

*A week later*

It's been five days since the funeral and seven days since the young girl's mother had died. Now the girl has to leave everything there and go to Japan to find her lost family. She had found information about her father and sister, for her mother had already looked for the two. So, now all the girl has to do is just get everything ready and leave. She has spent the whole week setting up everything at the office that her mother own, her mother had given the company to the girl. She also, has applied for Tokyo University, the college that her older sister's attending at this minute in Tokyo.

The young girl gave last order to her mother's trustful vice-president and also best friend, not to mention the girl's godmother. After wards, she gave the lady a hug and kiss on the cheek, then bid farewell. 

"Be careful Serenity," the middle age woman said.

"I will Aunt Kathryn," Serenity Moon said softly.

"Remember to call me when you get there," Kathryn Taylor reminded the girl.

"I won't forget, I promise."

"I'll miss you, my little Serena."

"I'll miss you too."

Slowly they parted and Serenity enters the ramp, leading towards the plane. 

What seems like century, but only twenty-four hours, the plane has finally arrived at Tokyo, Japan. Serenity being glad that she has arrived, quickly gathered her belongings and left the plane. When she was in the airport, she looked around to find the person that was supposed to pick her up. Kathryn had set up a place for Serenity to live and also a chauffer for her. Serenity had insisted that she didn't need a chauffer, but Kathryn wouldn't hear of it. 

After a moment of looking around, she saw a man wearing a black suit, holding up the sign that said 'Serenity Moon'. She smiles and walked towards the man.

"Konnichiwa, you must be Jeff," Serenity said with a bow.

"Ah! Miss Moon, you've finally arrives," the guy name Jeff said with a slight bow.

After the greetings, Jeff led Serenity to the black limo that was parked outside. He told Serenity that her lug gages have been taken to the house. Serenity just nodded her head and got into the limo. Jeff got into the driver seat and started up the car. And for the fifteen minutes drive from there to the house, they rode in silence. 

Serenity was looking out the window, taking in the site of Tokyo. Happy that she's there and that she would be able to see her older sister the next day. _'Mother, I've arrived in Tokyo. Wish me luck!'_ Serenity thought to herself as a tear roll down her face. She quickly wiped it away so that Jeff wouldn't see it, but it was too late he have seen the whole thing.

"Miss? Are you ok?" Jeff asked worriedly to his new mistress.

"Hai, I'm fine Jeff. Just thinking about my mother," Serenity replied with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a two-story house. When Jeff helps Serenity out of the limo, the maids and housekeeper of the place ran out to greet them. After all the introductions to all the people that are working there, they led Serenity into the house. The house was nicely decorated with paintings, wall plants, and etc. The wall was painted with a cream color and the floor was covered with expensive wood. A chandelier hanging above the foyer, shining the place with it's light. The living room was decorated with genuine cream leather sofas, a red wood coffee table right in the middle of the room, and antique vase were along the wall on a stand or by the sofas. The family room was filled with warmth, fireplace to one side, and a grand piano on the other side. A big sofa to one wall with a small coffee table, and a big screen TV with all the stereos on the opposite wall on the sofa. 

After the big tour around the house, one of the maid name, Kat, showed Serenity to her room and let her get situated. When the maid left, Serenity fell onto her bed and laid there for while, exhausted with the long flight and lack of sleep. Moments later, she got up and took a nice long bath, then change into something comfortable and took a nice long nap. 

Serenity woke up around four that afternoon, she had been sleeping for the past four hours and a half. Now that she was awake, she was famished. The food on the plane wasn't that appetizing, so Serenity didn't manage to eat much. So, she decided to go wash up, then head downstairs to get something to eat. After she had finished eating, Serenity decided to take a stroll around Tokyo for a while, since it's only five in the afternoon. When she told the housekeeper and Jeff about her plan, Jeff had insisted on taking her wherever she wanted to go, but Serenity said that she wanted to walk and take in the sight. 

"Don't worry Jeff, I'll be fine," Serenity had said.

"But Miss Moon, you don't know the place too well. What if you get lost?" Jeff said worriedly, trying to persuade his mistress to let him take her.

"I'll take my cell phone with me. If I get lost, then I'll call for you to pick me up," Serenity said.

"Ok, fine. But be careful Miss," Jeff replied with a sigh.

Serenity gave them a bright smile and ran up stairs to change. Afterwards, she grabbed her purse and ran downstairs, saying bye to everyone and left. As soon as she left, Jeff followed her. He was still worried for his mistress, so he just stayed a distance away from her, not letting her notice that he's there.

Serenity walked for awhile, taking in the sight for Tokyo. She didn't realize that Jeff was following her as she enters the front gate of a park. As she enters the park, she heard laugher and saw kids playing happily on the playground. She smiles sadly at them and continued to walk around the park, thinking about her mother. She was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice a ball was coming towards her until it was too late. The volleyball hit her in the head and made her fell. 

"Oh my god! Are you alright Miss?" A feminine voice asked her.

Before Serenity could answer, Jeff ran to her side and helped her up.

"Miss Moon? Are you alright?" Jeff asked worried as he held onto her.

"Hai, I'm fine," Serenity replied.

"We're sorry that we hit you with the ball," a feminine voice said.

Serenity and Jeff turns to look at the figures in front of them. There were eight people standing in front of them. Serenity smiles and stepped forward.

"It's ok," Serenity replied with a smile.

"We're glad that you're fine," another feminine voice spoke up.

Serenity turns and smiles at the voice that have just spoken.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Miss Moon? We should let the doctor look you over," Jeff said, still worried about his Mistress.

"I'm fine Jeff, no need for doctors," Serenity replied calmly. 

"I think he's right, maybe you should go to the hospital to have the doctors take a look, Miss. . .," a girl with short blue hair said.

"Serenity, Moon Serenity, but you can call me Serena," Serenity said.

"Nice to meet you Serena. I'm Amy, Anderson Amy," a blue hair girl said.

"And these are my friends, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Rei Collins, Michiru Kaiou, my cousin, Setsuna Meoih, Hotaru Collins, and last but not least, Haruka Thompson," Amy said pointing to everyone as she called out their names. 

When Amy had introduced her to Haruka Thompson, Serena stood there quietly, staring at the figure in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes, there stood her long lost older sister, right in front of her. _'Who would have known I'd meet you today dear sister. I can't believe that you're standing right in front of me right now.'_ Serena thought happily. She continue to stared at Haruka, not noticing everyone staring back at her strangely, or that a few tears were running down her cheeks. _'I wish you were here to see her Mother. I've found her, I've found my sister.'_

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" Jeff asked, when he saw Serena crying and staring intently at Haruka.

Coming back to reality, Serena blinked a few times then wipes the tears away. She smiles one of her brightest smiles and said that she was fine.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to stare at you like that. It's just you look so much like my older sister," Serena said.

"It's ok," Haruka said.

"Um, why don't you join us? We're having a picnic over there," Lita said as she points to where the blankets and food were.

"No thanks, I should be heading home," Serena said.

"Oh, ok!" Lita thought sadly.

"Maybe some other time, bye!" Serena said as she turns to leave with Jeff.

"Bye!" The eight girls replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, send me reviews and tell me if I should continue with this story. It I receive no reviews and answered from you all, then I won't continue with this. Ja ne! For now. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Reunited (Temporary title)

Name:AmiLe478 

Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com 

Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I'm going to try and update this story a few more times and see where it leads. Since, it seems that not many people like this story. So, after maybe chapter 3 and I still don't have many reviews. Then I'll just stop updating it and take the story out. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! 

This is an A/R fic, so no fighting. Everyone's in college!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

The next morning, Serenity woke up early and got dress. She was happy that day, for she gets to see her sister again. 

"Martha!" Serenity yelled as she sat at the dining room eating her breakfast.

Martha, the housekeeper ran into the dining room. She quickly bowed to Serenity then asked.

"You called Miss?" Martha asked.

"Yes, can you get Jeff for me?" Serenity asked.

"Yes m'am," Martha said as she turn around to leave.

Moments later, Jeff enter the dining room.

"You called Miss Moon?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I was wondering. Do we have any other car instead of the limo?" Serenity asked as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Hai, we have a silver Porsche and a blue Mustang in the garage," Jeff answered.

"Ok, then why don't we take the silver Porsche today? I don't like sitting in limos, unless it's necessary."

"Will do miss." 

After Serenity was finished getting ready for school, she head out the house. The drive to Tokyo University was only ten minutes. When they arrived, some people turn to look at them when Jeff opened the door for Serenity. People were whispering among themselves to their friends, talking about the new girl that had been transfer from the States. Everyone knew that Serenity was the rich new girl and they also knew what kind of college she had went to. They were all curious to why she would transfer here when she was attending a very good school in the States.

Serenity walked out of the car with a bright, pleasant smile. She looked around the campus for a moment, then bid Jeff a farewell. She told him that she'll meet him later that afternoon. After he left, Serenity proceeds up the stairs towards the buildings.

When Serenity had arrived at the University, the eight females had also notice the car. They all looked and waited to see who was the person that was in the car. When they saw Serenity walked out, everyone gasps. Shocked to see that the girl they had accidentally hit with a volleyball, was the new girl. 

"It's Serena!" Mina exclaimed with a gasp.

"Wow! She looks beautiful," Lita said.

"Not to mention confidant," Hotaru said.

"I wonder if she's as intelligent as she looks to be," Amy said thoughtfully.

"Let's go greet her," Raye said.

They all nodded their heads and walked towards Serenity.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina yelled as she ran up to Serena.

Serenity stopped in her tracks and turn to look at Mina and her friends. Serenity gave a bright smile and nodded her head.

"Konnichiwa!" Serenity greeted.

"Hey!" The other girls had said when they reached Serena and Mina.

"You're the new girl that everyone's talking about?" Lita asked.

"Uh, I guess I'm. Since I just transfer here from the States and all," Serenity replied.

"What year are you?" Michiru asked.

"Junior year."

"Then you're with us!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, the four of us are juniors, also," Raye said pointing to Lita and Amy.

"The three of us are seniors," Michiru said pointing to Setsuna and Haruka.

"And I'm a freshman," Hotaru said shyly. 

"What's your first class?" Amy asked.

"Music," Serena replied.

"Really?" Mina asked happily.

Serenity giggled at Mina's happiness and nodded her head yes.

"That means you have the class with us!" Mina replied.

__

'I know.' Serenity thought to herself.

"That's great!" Serenity replied with as much enthusiasm as Mina.

Haruka chuckled and said, "don't mind Mina. We accidentally gave her coffee this morning."

"Why don't we head to class? The bells about to ring," Setsuna said.

The others agreed and began to walk into the building. When they reached the music room, some students had already arrive and talking to their friends. When they enter the room everyone looked up and stared at Serenity. 

"Um, is it always like this when someone new comes along?" Serenity asked nervously to the others.

"Sometimes," Haruka replied.

"Oh!" Serenity said.

They took a seat two rows back and waited till the bell rang. While waiting they decided to start a conversation, wanting to know their new friend better.

"So, what instrument do you play?" Michiru asked.

"Piano and the guitar, but I like to play the piano more than the guitar," Serena replied.

"Hey, Haruka likes to play the piano too!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, and she's great at it!" Mina said.

Just then the bell rang and the music teacher walked in. When he enter, everyone became quiet.

"Morning class!" The teacher said.

"Morning, Mr. Tsukino!" The class said.

"First, I'd like to start with roll call," Mr. Tsukino said.

He began calling names off of his attendance sheet, students calling out here when their names were called. 

"Class we have a new student today, her name is Serenity Moon," Mr. Tsukino said. "Miss Moon, can you please stand up?"

Serenity stood up and gave the whole class a bright smile.

"Konnichiwa minna!" Serenity greeted.

"Miss Moon, what instrument do you play?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"The piano sir," Serenity replied.

"Then I'd like you to play a song for us. I want to see how skillful you are," Mr. Tsukino said.

Serenity nodded her head and walked to where the piano was. She took a seat on the bench and lifted the cover. She waited for a little bit before she started to play a song called 'Moonlight Sonata'. When she was playing the song Haruka gasps. For the song that she was playing was Haruka's favorite song and also that song was the song that her mother had taught her how to play when she was little. _'How could she know that song? It's Mother's song. How could she know it?'_ Haruka thought.

When Serenity was playing the song, tears began to rolled down her cheek. It was her mother's song, the one that he mother had taught her. She knew that Haruka had knew this song also. She had purposely played the song to see Haruka's reaction, but she hadn't planned for her, herself to cry. The song was reminding her so much of her mother and how she misses her. 

When Serenity was finished, she sat there for a while, trying to compose herself. After a few minutes of silence, Serenity got up from her seat and bowed to the teacher before heading back to her seat. She gave the others a fake smile and sat down in her seat. When she sat down Haruka was staring at her with a questioning look on her face.

After class was over, everyone gathered their belongings and head out of the classroom. The girls were all silent when they exited the class. Everyone except Serenity have a questioning look on their faces and they all want answers. They didn't get to talk when they were practicing, since the teacher wouldn't allow it. Now that class was over, they all wanted answers and lucky for them they have a twenty minute break before going to the next class.

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk?" Michiru suggested.

They all nodded their heads and began to walk towards the courtyard. They all took a seat at one of the picnic tables that was in the courtyard. Silence took over them as they looked at each other, not knowing where to begin. But before anyone else could say anything, Haruka began.

"Where did you learn that song from?" Haruka asked.

Serenity was quiet, she didn't know how to answer the question. She was debating on whether to tell the truth or just make up something. She didn't want to tell Haruka that she was her little sister yet, it was too early and she wants to get to know her better.

"Well?" Haruka asked with a little tint of annoyance. 

"I learn it from someone special a longtime ago," Serenity replied softly.

"Was that person a woman?" Haruka asked, hoping that it was her mother.

"Hai, she was the one who taught me how to play the piano," Serenity answered.

The others sat there quietly listening intently to the conversation, they didn't want to interrupt the two just yet. Their questions could wait, because they all knew that Haruka's questions are much more important. They all knew where Haruka was heading to.

"What was your relationship with her?" Haruka asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Family?

Name: AmiLe478 

Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com 

Ratings: Pg (For now I guess)

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope that you'll enjoy it! Also, thanx for those of you who have reviewed me. I hope to receive more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! 

This is an A/R fic, so no fighting. Everyone's in college!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 

"_What was your relationship with her?" Haruka asked._

Everyone was waiting for Serenity to answer Haruka's question. Serenity just sat there battling with herself, trying to figure out how to answer the question. She looked up to the sky, as if looking for an answer. _'Mother, what should I say? Should I tell her who I am now or wait till later?'_ Serenity thought. Just then an answer came to her mind.

"I was a child who loves music and she was a woman who loves to play music. She was the person who taught me the meaning of music and what their melodies mean. She taught me how to play the piano. She's the person who was there for me when I needed comfort," Serenity replied, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She remembers the first time she had touched a piano, the first time she started to play. She remembered her first convention, her mother sitting at the front row cheering her on. She remembered when she had gotten a trophy at a talent show that she had won first place in. Memories of her happy and sad times played in her mind.

"You can say she was a teacher, but I like to think of her as a family member. For she was there when I needed her most. I've known her my whole life, she taught me what I know now. My success, my talent, came from her. She also taught my sister. She was our teacher, she was our special someone. She had loved us and she always will, even if she's not here anyone," Serenity whispered the last comment.

Even thought the last comment was meant for her to hear only, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru have heard it. They all wondered what she meant by that, but they didn't want to ask her. They could tell that the subject was a depress topic. When she had explained to them what her relationship was with her mother, they all thought that her mother was her music teacher. 

"Um, could you answer one more question?" Amy asked.

"It all depends on what the subject is," Serenity replied.

"Why did you transfer here, when you were attending the number one college in the States?" Amy asked.

"How did you know that I was attending Yale University?" Serenity asked abruptly.

"Everyone in this place knows, it's been buzzing around for the past days," Raye replied.

"Yeah, everyone was all curious as to why a rich girl who was attending Yale University would be here attending Tokyo University," Lita said.

"Oh, so I guess everyone knows who I am," Serenity said.

"Yep!" The girls said, nodding their heads.

"*Sigh! * Well, I transferred here because of family matters. I can't tell you all the rest just yet, but maybe I will someday. When the time is right," Serenity said.

Just when she was finished, the bell rang. They gathered up their belongings and left for class, each going different ways. Serenity and Amy the same way, since they had the next class together.

Serenity's first day of school was fine, since she have at least one of the girls in her classes. The person that was in her classes the most was Haruka, three out of five classes that day. It was not surprising to Serenity, since she had set it up like that. Even though she still takes all of her normal classes, she has a few extra classes. 

When lunchtime came, everyone met at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard. When Serenity reached the table, she saw five more people that were sitting at the table. Actually, five gentlemen, they all seem to be having a good time and enjoying themselves. Nobody had notice that she had arrived, until a shaggy brunette hair guy bumped into her.

"Oh! Gomen," the guy said as he bow.

"It's ok," Serenity had replied.

"Serena!" The girls said simultaneously.

"Hey!" Serenity said. "So, who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Oh! They aren't gentlemen, well except Greg over there," Raye replied teasingly.

"Hey!" The four guys said, faking hurt.

"Hehe, thanks for the compliment Raye," Greg said. "Hi! You must be Serena, I'm Greg, Amy's guy."

"I'm Chad! Raye's guy," The shaggy hair guy said.

"And I'm Ken, Lita's guy," guy with short brown hair said.

"Hey there! I'm Andrew, Mina's my gal," blonde hair guy said.

"Well, I guess that leaves me," a short black hair guy said. "I'm Darien Shields."

"Who's your girl in this group? Michiru? Setsuna?" Serena asked.

"Hey! Michiru is my gal," Haruka yelled out.

"Oh, then it's Setsuna?" Serena asked.

"No way! Darien and I are just friends. We aren't attracted to each other like that," Setsuna said.

"Who says I'm not attracted to you?" Darien asked seductively, as he walks up to Setsuna and puts his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, right, and pigs could fly," Setsuna said.

"Aww! I'm hurt!" Darien said, holding a hand to his chest.

Everyone began to laugh at the little scene. 

"So, you're the new girl that everyone's been talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Is there anything in my life that everyone here don't know about?" Serena asked.

"Well, there's one thing," Greg said.

"And what's that?" Serena asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Darien replied.

"You got to be kidding?!" Serena said, laughing.

"No, what everyone doesn't know is why you left the college that you were attending to transfer here," Greg said.

"Oh! That," Serena replied.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a boyfriend or not," Darien said with a big grin.

"Oh! Get over yourself Dare!" Haruka said.

"Yeah, not every girl thinks you're hot Darien," Raye replied.

"I'm hurt to the core!" Darien said dramatically and fell to the floor.

"Aww, poor baby," Serena said in a motherly tone. "Let me kiss you and make it all better."

She bent down and kisses him on the forehead. After she had done that, Darien had a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I think that you're hot," Serena said in a husky voice and winked at him.

Darien blushed at what Serena had just said, while the others smiled. In their heads, they all had the word '_perfect couple'_, but they just have to find out how to put the two together.

Throughout lunch, the whole group joked around and teases each other. They were having fun like they always have and everyone began to like new addition, Serena. Serena also begins to like her sister's friends. They were nice and fun to be with. 

At around three in the afternoon, everyone was done with their classes for that day. The group of fourteen people gathered in front of the university's, deciding what to do that day. They were all suggesting different places and couldn't make up their mind on which one. Before they could make up their mind, a black limo pulled up to where they were standing. They all stopped talking and looked towards the limo, wondering whom it was. The driver came around to their side and opens the limo door to the owner. A man in his fifties stepped out of the limo. He was wearing a black business suit with a silver tie.

"Father!" Haruka said surprisingly.

"Haruka, everyone," the man said.

"Konnichiwa Mr. Thompson," the group said as they bow except Serena.

She stood there staring at the man for a few minutes, before she too bow then continued staring. _ 'So, he's my father. I wonder if he remembers mama and me.'_ Serena thought silently to herself.

"Father, what are you doing here today?" Haruka asked.

Mr. Thompson stood there silently, as he stare at Serena. He didn't hear what Haruka was saying, because he his mind was somewhere else. _'She looks familiar. Have I seen her before?'_ Mr. Thompson thought.

"Father? Father?" Haruka said slightly worried, since her father hasn't answered her yet.

"Huh? Oh, gomen, I didn't hear what you just asked," Mr. Thompson said.

"Why are you here today Father?" Haruka asked once again.

"Oh! I came here because I received a letter from someone in the States. It's about your mother," Mr. Thompson said as he pulled out a letter.

__

'So, they've finally got the letter. *Sigh! * I'm sorry to tell you like this.' Serena thought to herself.

"Really? Someone knows where she is?" Haruka asked hopefully.

"Hai, why don't we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Sure, uh, guys I'll see ya'll later, k?" Haruka asked as she turns to the group.

"Yeah, sure, you go on ahead. We'll be at the arcade," Michiru said as the others nodded.

Haruka bid her goodbye and got into the limo with her father. The first five minutes was quiet.

"Haruka, I want to tell you something about your mother," Mr. Thompson said hesitantly.

Haruka looked at her father, she could see the hesitant in his eyes. He was struggling on how to tell her what he's about to tell her.

"What is Father?" Haruka asked.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you are not good. You have to brace yourself."

"Ok, I'm ready. Tell me what's wrong?"

"_Sigh!_ In the letter the person said that your mother is. . .,"

"Is what?"

"She's dead, the letter said that she have past away a week ago," Mr. Thompson said softly, looking at his daughter.

He was waiting for the break down, but it never came. Haruka just sat there, not saying anything for a while. She was trying to hold back tears and denying what she had heard. _'No! No! Mama can't die, she wouldn't leave me again. She can't leave me again. He's lying!'_ Haruka thought to herself.

"Can I, Can I read the letter?" Haruka asked.

"Sure," Mr. Thompson said as he hands her the letter.

Haruka took the letter and began to read it. After she finished reading it, all she got was _'Mrs. Thompson had died a week ago.'_ And nothing else. She tried to look for the person who wrote this letter, but the letter wasn't signed._'She's really dead, she left me. I can't even see her for the last time. Mama, how could you? How could you just leave me like that? Don't you know that I miss you? I've been waiting for so long to see you again, but you left me. You left me.'_ Haruka thought.

"The person who sent the letter also attached a picture of your mother," Mr. Thompson said as he pulled out the picture from his jacket pocket.

Haruka took it and stared at it for a while. It was a lady in her early fifties. She has long blonde hair that is now all gray and her eyes were also blue. Even though she was in her fifties, the lady still looks beautiful.

"Can I keep this?" Haruka asked as she looks up at her father.

"Sure, I already made another copy of it," Mr. Thompson said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Pa," Haruka said as she gave her father a hug.

"I love you, my daughter," Mr. Thompson said.

"I love you too Pa!" Haruka said. "Oh! If mom is dead, where's Usagi?"

"I don't know, the letter didn't mention anything about her," Mr. Thompson said.

"She'd be about twenty years old now," Haruka said. 

"Hai! It's been over eighteen years," Mr. Thompson said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it for today. Hope that you all have enjoy this chapter. The next one will be out soon! Also remember to review!!! Please review!!!! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: ReUnion  
  
Name: AmiLe478   
  
Email: WinterRose143@hotmail.com   
  
Ratings: Pg  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating this story, I've been editing this thing without an editor. So, if there's any mistakes, please forgive me. Now, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. I'll have the next chapter along with the next chapter to 'Good-Bye Doesn't Mean Forever' by Sunday or Monday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM, the only thing I own is this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At around six that evening, Haruka went to the Crown Arcade to meet her friends. On the way there, she was hoping that Serena would be there also. She wanted to talk to the girl about her music teacher, to know more about her, since she was sure that the lady was her mother. To find out more about her mother and maybe find something about her little sister. When Haruka arrived at the arcade, everyone was there except Serena.  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Serena?" Haruka asked as cheerful as she can get.  
  
"Hey!" The others called.  
  
"Serena went home a while ago," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, did you need something?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I wanted to talk to her," Haruka said. "Do you guys know where she lives?"  
  
"Hai, she lives in your neighborhood," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, I think her street is Infinity Dr. and her house number is 4401," Amy replied.  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Haruka said walking out the arcade door.  
  
Ten minutes later, Haruka arrived at the front gates of Serena's house. It took awhile for the gates to open. When it did Haruka drove into Serena's driveway and there she met the housekeeper, Martha, who was waiting for her.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Miss Thompson," Martha greeted with a bow.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Haruka said as she also bows.  
  
Martha led Haruka into the house and into the living.  
  
"Miss Moon is on the phone right now. She'll be in with you in a moment," Martha said.  
  
"Arigatou," Haruka said as she took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Would you like something to drink Miss Thompson?" Martha asked.  
  
"Uh, coffee, please," Haruka said.  
  
Martha nodded and left the room. Haruka looks around the room a bit and sees paintings from Peggy Jones and other famous painters. She can see that everything in the room is expensive. Moments later, Martha came back with the coffee and a pot of tea. Right after she enters, Serena enters.  
  
"Gomen ne for making you wait," Serena said as she takes a seat across from Haruka.  
  
"It's ok," Haruka replied as she takes a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Miss Moon, dinner will be serve in an hour or so," Martha said.  
  
"Ok, uh, Haruka would you like to stay for dinner?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure," Haruka said.  
  
"Good, Martha remembers to set up another place," Serena said.  
  
"Yes m'is," Martha said as she left the room.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Serena asked as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
'Even though I know that you coming over here is because of mom's death. You want answers and think that I have them. And you're right, I do have them. *Sigh! * I guess I'll answer any questions you throw at me. Even if it means to tell you that I'm your sister.' Serena thought.  
  
"You knew didn't?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I knew what?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"That she's dead," Haruka said.  
  
"Huh? Who's dead? What are you talking about?" Serena asked.  
  
"Your teacher! The woman who taught you how to play the piano!" Haruka said loudly.  
  
"You mean Ilene?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ilene? That's what you call her?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Look, why do you want to know if she's alive or not? What's it got to do with you?" Serena asked, even though she knew the answer clearly.  
  
"She's my mother!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"What?! Your mother? How could that be? Are you sure?" Serena question.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure," Haruka said a little lower. "She's the only person who knew that song that you played in class this morning. She taught me that song, she was the one who created that song."  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't know," Serena lied.  
  
"It's ok , but could you tell me if it's true? Is she really dead?" Haruka asked solemnly.  
  
"Hai, she had past away a week ago," Serena said.  
  
"How did she, how did she die?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Cancer, more specifically Leukemia. She was diagnose with it four years ago," Serena said. "When we found out we did anything we could to get rid of it. From chemo to bone marrow transplant, it never lasted that long. All the treatments would leave her weak and tired all the time. She had loss a lot of weight because of it."  
  
Haruka sat there listening as tears rolled down her face, Serena in the same state. Just reliving those days when she was there with her mother and seeing her mother trying to get through the treatments was depressing. Those days were the hardest days of her life.  
  
"Three months ago, she caught pneumonia. Since she was already weak, bacteria, germs, and other microorganisms could easily get into her. She was getting sicker and sicker until she can't even get up from her bed in the morning. She'd have to stay in bed and have nurses and doctors take care of her. I remember her pale, thin figure laying in the hospital bed a few days before she died. My heart brakes as I stood there and look at her, I have wished so many times for her to get better. I've found many ways to help her feel better, we found the best doctors there is to take care of her. We gave her whatever she wanted and did whatever she wanted to do. She was a strong woman," Serena said. "That day before she died, she told me to give her oldest daughter a message."  
  
Haruka immediately look up and stare at Serena.  
  
"She did?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hai, she says that she was sorry for leaving and never being there to see you grow up. And that she loves you very much. She never forgot about you, you know? She spent years looking for you and your father, but we never found you two. The detectives that she hired had finally found out where you two were, but when they did find out, it was too late. She really wanted to see you one last time, but her body gave up on her."  
  
"Do you know where my sister is? You've seen her before right?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hai, I know who she is. I also know where she is," Serena answered.  
  
"Really? Where is she?"  
  
"She's right here."  
  
"You mean she's here in this house?" Haruka asked as she gets up and look around trying to find her sister.  
  
"Hai, she's right here in this house."  
  
"Can I see her? Can you call her for me?" Haruka turns around to Serena with pleading eyes.  
  
"You've seen her," Serena said quietly, "you're looking at her right now."  
  
Haruka stand there shock and speechless. She slowly walks up to where Serena's sitting, tears brimming in her eyes again.  
  
"It's you? You're my little sister? You're Keneko?" Haruka asked as she kneels down in front of Serena.  
  
"Hai, Ruka. It's me," Serena cried, with soft smile on her face.  
  
Haruka quickly gathers Serena in her arms. She hugs her fiercely, Serena responds to her sister embrace and let her tears flow freely. They sat there holding each other for a while. Until Martha came in to announce that dinner was ready. Serena sits up and gives Martha a smile, as she nods her head.  
  
"We'll be right there Martha," Serena said as she wipes her eyes.  
  
"Why don't we go wash up and get ready for dinner?" Serena asked as Martha left the room.  
  
"Sure, let's go," Haruka said as she gets up.  
  
"Follow me," Serena said as she takes Haruka's hand and leads her to where the bathroom is to wash her face.  
  
During dinner, Serena told Haruka how she and her mother have lived in the States. She told Haruka stories about their life, as Haruka told Serena about her and her father's life. After dinner, Serena gave Haruka a tour of the house, then they settled in the family room. Serena showed Haruka pictures of their mother and Serena. Serena also showed Haruka the videos that were recorded during Christmas, birthdays, and other occasions. Serena and Haruka spent their time catching up with each other and filled each other in on their lives.  
  
"We should tell Father that you're here," Haruka said.  
  
They are sitting on the sofa, watching one of Serena's performance.  
  
"Hai we should. Why don't you call Father and ask him to come over?" Serena suggested. "Or we could set up a time and place to meet."  
  
"I'll call him right now and ask him to come over," Haruka said as she picks up the phone that was on the table next to the sofa. A while later, she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Father says that he's busy right now. So, we'll meet him tomorrow," Haruka said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that you all have enjoyed this. Please review! =)   
  
Oh! I'm looking for an editor. Would anyone want to be my editor? 


	6. Author's Apology

*peeks in and sees angry people everywhere*   
  
I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Gomen ne! I know that I've posted this I'm sorry note a lot of time, but I really am! I had planned on spending my summer at home writing these chapters up for you guys, but something came up. My family wanted to go on family trips, so I was out of town most of my summer. Then when I'm back at home, I'm stuck with watching my siblings, along with other little kids, and also doing my summer assignments.   
  
I'll try to update soon and also get over this huge writer's block. Please be patient with me. Also, I will not let this or the other fic die. I know how it feels when an author just stop writing a fic. Well, now I'll be going. 


	7. Chapter 5

**Title:** My Family!?! Aka Reunited****

**Author: **Amelia (Amy)****

**E-mail: **Winterrose@hotmail.com****

**Editor:** Paola Betancourt ::Many thanks =) ::

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait guys. I'll try harder to make updates more frequent, but I won't make any promises. School is going to be hectic soon. Because of Hurricane Isabel, the teachers are giving us double the work as homework. I also have essays for colleges to write for and SATs to take. But I will complete this story eventually. 

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Sailormoon; I only own the story plot.

**Chapter 5******

****

                The next morning, Serena woke-up like usual and got dressed for class. Haruka had gone home at around midnight the night before and said that she would meet Serena in class the next day. They were to discuss on how to tell their father about Serena. '_This will be hard_,' Serena thought.

                When she arrived at the college, she was greeted by all of her friends that she had met yesterday. "Morning," Serena said, smiling.

                "Hey!" The others called out.

Haruka stood to the side, grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. Serena looked over at her and just smiled. They stared at each other for a few seconds, using their eyes to talk and greet each other. 

"C'mon, let's go to class," Haruka said, still staring at Serena.

The others nodded, while wondering what was going on between Haruka and Serena. They exchanged looks, but they all just shrugged their shoulders and left for class.

~*~*~*~*~

                "So, what should we do today?" Mina asked everyone.

Classes were over and they're all standing around the college steps. 

                "How about going to the Crown Arcade?" Ken asked.

                "No, we go there everyday! " Raye said.

                "Yeah, I'm getting tired of that place," Chad commented.

                "But that's the only place that we can go to," Greg said.

                "Actually, we can go to the park," Amy replied.

                "Well then, the park it is," Setsuna said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, well most of them. Haruka and Serena just stood to the side, talking quietly to each other. 

                "Haruka, Serena," Michiru called out.

The two look over to Michiru.

                "Yes?" Haruka asked.

                "We're all heading over to the park, are you guys ok with that?" Michiru asked.

Haruka and Serena exchange looks.

                "Um...we sort of have other plans for the day," Haruka said.

                "Oh " Michiru said softly.

                "Yeah, so uh, why don't you guys go and have fun?" Serena said.

Haruka walks over to Michiru and gives her a hug and a small kiss.

                "I'll call you later," Haruka said while looking at Michiru. Then turning to the rest of them she calls out,  "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that Haruka and Serena walk to the parking lot, where Serena's car is parked. 

                "So, where are we going to meet dad?" Serena asked.

                "At the house," Haruka replied as she drives off in Serena's car.

                "Will he be there when we get there?" Serena asked.

                "Yeah, he should be," Haruka said.

                "Oh," Serena replied.

                "Are you nervous?" Haruka asked, glancing over at Serena.

                "Nervous? Heh, why would I be nervous?" Serena said with a fake laugh.

Haruka reached over with her right hand and took Serena's hand. 

                "Don't worry, it'll be ok once he knows," Haruka said, while giving Serena a soothing smile. Serena nodded her head and put her other hand on top of Haruka's.

                When they arrived at Haruka's house, Haruka gave Serena a smile, then led the way into the house. Upon entering the house, Haruka looks around to see any sign of her father being home. She finds him in the library looking over some papers.

                "Pa," Haruka said.

Mr. Thompson looks up after hearing his daughter's voice.

                "Class is over?" He asked.

    "Yes Pa," Haruka said.

                "Good, good," he replied, while looking back at his papers.

                "Pa, I'd like you to meet Serena," Haruka said, motioning to where Serena's standing.

Mr. Thompson just nodded his head and continued to read the paper work.

                "Pa, can we all sit down and talk?" Haruka asked.

"Sure, what do you two want to talk about?" Mr. Thompson asked looking at the two girls.

                "We have some important things to tell you," Serena replied.

                "And that is?" Mr. Thompson asked.

                "It's about mother and Usagi. Serena knows them," Haruka said.

                "What about them? Do you know where Usagi is?"

                "Hai, she's right here in Tokyo," Serena replied.

                "How do you know that she's here in Tokyo? What makes you think that we should believe you?" Mr. Thompson said with skepticism.

                "Because I'm Usagi and Ilene Thompson was my mother," Serena replied.

                "You're. . . You're Usagi?" Mr. Thompson faltered, shocked to know that the girl in front of him was his daughter all along. He could see the similarities that Serena and his wife have. Serena looks just like his wife, she's a younger version of his wife. While Haruka took after him, even though she's a girl. She acts like a boy and dresses like a boy, but she also has some traits of her mother. Like how both of his girls are interested in music and are talented when it comes to playing the piano, they picked it up from their mother. Haruka is also good when it comes to business. He wonders if Serena is just like that.

                "Hai, I'm Usagi. But when mom and I moved to the States, we changed our names to Ilene Moon and Serena Moon," Serena replied.

                "Of course," Mr. Thompson said. "So, how did you two live for the past ten years?"

                "We lived a wonderful life. Mother opened up a law firm in New York with Aunt Kathryn and the firm was a big success," Serena replied.

                "Kathryn? Do you mean Kathryn Taylor?" Mr. Thompson asked.

                "Yes, do you know her?" Serena asked.

                "Yes, we went to school together, the three of us," Mr. Thompson replied. "She and Ilene were very closed."

                "They were, when mother died Aunt Kathryn was really depressed. But she was there by my side as we watched my mother being buried," Serena said as she eyes become misty.

                For the next couple of hours, they talked about everything and anything that had happened in the past ten years. Serena filled her father in on her mother's and her life when they were in the States. She also told him about the times that her mother was sick and what they had gone through. He had asked her if she was planning to move back permanently and she told him that she wasn't so sure yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well, that's it for now. Hope that you all have enjoyed it =) Please R & R, they're the reason that I'm still writing these fanfics. Many thanks!


End file.
